Empty
by Sesshochan1
Summary: (PAIRING KAKASHIXOC) A story about Kakashi's past. A bit dark. How he got his Sharingan and lost his comrades. More back story as well... PLEASE R&R!
1. Part One

Author's note: This is meant to be a short story, even though I was very tempted to write a lot. Kakashi is one of my very fav characters and I just  
thought I'd fill in a little back story. I don't think It'll be longer  
than this one chapter. And I've just begun to watch Naruto, so if I get  
something wrong, please let me know!  
Please Enjoy!   
  
Empty  
  
Brrring! 'What is that annoying sound?' BRRRRING! Kakashi opened his eyes with reluctance, wishing that the bright light seeping in through the green, flannel curtains would simply dissipate. BRRRRRING! He moaned as he snatched the alarm clock of the counter above his head and brusquely shut it up. He slammed it back down and put his head back on the pillow, knowing that the clock had made some mistake; it was not time to get up yet. He pulled the army green futon back up, then decided it was too hot and pushed it off his chest. His back ached uncomfortably. It always had when he slept too long, ever since he was a teenager. He put a hand up to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the ring finger falling on the lid of his left eye. Just under that lid was the Sharingan, Kakashi's best friend and worst enemy. The silver dog tags clinked on his chest, pleasantly warm. He sat up, his back giving a painful twinge.  
  
'Nine O' Clock already...' He thought. 'Those brats must be waiting for me.' Then he remember Naruto's little eraser trick when they first had met. Kakashi smiled and lay back down. It wouldn't kill them to stand around for another half hour. Ignoring the uncomfortable soreness in his back, he turned over on his stomach and closed his eyes. As he was shifting again he hit the top of his head on the wooden counter. A shower of heavy objects rained don. First came 'Come Come Paradise' Kakashi's favorite reading material that was nothing short of 'R' rated. Next came two, dusty photos, clad with heavy metallic frames. Kakashi Hatake sat up, letting them fall into his lap. He first picked up his book and tossed it near the satchel he was to wear whenever he decided to get dressed. You never know when a book might come in handy. He put the first picture back on the counter then looked t it happily. It showed him and his three students, peppy little Sakura, quiet, reserved Sasuke, and everyone's favorite idiot, Naruto. He chuckled in spite of himself. There was Sasuke, glowering as usual next to Naruto, his teeth bared at the sight of Sasuke and then Sakura between them both, joyfully giving her best grin. Kakashi was at the top, his hands amiably on top Sasuke and Naruto's heads. Kakashi gave another silent laugh.  
  
He thought's changed to the picture in his hands. He stared at it for a while, an emptiness with pockets of eerie nostalgia taking over in his chest. He was in this picture too, but it showed a scene that occurred fifteen years ago, when he was twelve. His younger self scowled back at him (Kakashi supposed he was trying to look tough) next to a boy with jet black hair that was almsot as wild as his own. An enormous pair of orange tinted goggles were fitted around his shining eyes and a black stick poked out of his mouth. Their Sensei was above, his shaggy white hair falling in his eyes and he capped Kakashi and the other boy's head, just as Kakashi had done in previous image. A girl was between them as well. She was so short he head barely appeared in the picture and her round face was decorated with band-aids. Her round face was cheerfully grinning as she held out two "V for Victory!" signs with her hands. She had short cropped, pale white-blue that hung around her in a way that was very much appealing to Kakashi. He remembered he secretly always wanted to touch it to see if it would bounce. Kakashi sighed. Why had he let it happen? Was he too afraid? It always had stuck in his mind like a needle stabbed into is flesh. He couldn't forget them. It had been four years. Four long years. Brave Konpaku, his best friend. Kakashi had always fought by his side, both of them watching each others back. Even if Konpaku thought his was so cool when he wore his goggles, or the way he wore his sleek black hair, Kakashi could never think bad about him. Then there was Chitsume. She was such a tomboy, always doing things her way, rushing into the battle headfirst. But she was kind and gentle. Kakashi had a very big crush on her. But they...  
  
He threw the photo back onto the shelf. 'Don't think about it, just don't think about it.' He told himself, trying as best he could not to get worked up. But he had to think about it. It was already there and now it wouldn't leave until you stopped and chatted with it for a while.  
  
For some reason he was brought back to the day when he'd first found his Sharingan. He was twenty-three years old and he was supposedly invincible in his own book. He had just become a Jounin along with Konpaku and Chitsume. They'd all just finished a rather difficult escort mission and had returned to Konoha victoriously. Now it was night and all three were very hungry.  
  
"RAMEN!" Yelled Chitsume loudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"We ALWAYS have Ramen. I want something different." Konpaku groaned.  
  
"But..." Chitsume's eyes watered up and her bottom lips quivered. Kakasi laughed under his breath and shook his head.  
  
"Stop that." Konpaku pushed her playfully aside.  
  
"Gyyyyyyuuuu!" Chitsume pushed back harder. Gyu was her very own made up word, used in every situation to explain every emotion imaginable. He supposed it was anger this time.  
  
"Let's go here!" Konpaku pointed to he Teriyaki place.  
  
"All right, but next time, it's Ramen!" Chitsume bargained.  
  
"I heard that some big clan got killed the other day." Konpaku said thickly through a mouth full of rice.  
  
"Really, which one was it?" Chitsume asked, sipping Ocha.  
  
"Ummmm, that one closest to Konoha. It's like... Urashu or Ushanten." Konpaku put his chopsicks to his lips.  
  
"Uchiha." Kakashi said quietly, breaking apart his own chopsticks. Konpaku sat up straight, his eyes on Kakashi. After a few strained moments the silence was broken. "What?"  
  
"You're going to take off your mask," Konpaku said. "I've known you for eleven years an eatenwith you countless times and I've never seen you face."  
  
"Yeah, what's the deal Kakashi?" Chitsume asked.  
  
"The deal is you two are crazy. I wear this mask because everyone would fall in love with me if I showed them my true face. I'm that handsome." Kakashi smiled shallowly.  
  
"Yeah right, I'll bet you're lips are swollen or something weird like that. Or maybe thee's burn marks." Chitsume reached for Kakashi's face.  
  
"I'll show you my face for a kiss..." Kakashi smiled wryly.  
  
"Ugh, no way, gyu!" Chitsume laughed.  
  
"I'll do it, Kakashi!" Konpaku joked. He climbed over to Kakashi's side and made loud smooching noises with his lips and batted his eyelashes. All three friends broke into laughter. But there was more on Kakashi's mind than he let on. When they left the restaurant and said goodnight, Kakashi went straight to the forest instead of his home. If the Uchiha clan was truly gone something strange was afoot and Kakashi wanted to find out. He hopped over the branches of the looming, rustling trees of the forest. The night shaded all things well and even this close to Konoha village he had to keep a close watch. When he burst through the trees to the Uchiha house courtyard, a terrible sight met his eyes. Carcasses of men and women were strewn everywhere. Some were lying pools of blood on the ground, some mutilated and others simply missing their heads. Kakashi put a hand over his nose. The smell was nauseating. He jumped down nimbly to the closest man. His eyes were wide open. Kakashi almost turned away but something strange made him turn back. The eyes. Sharingan. An ultimately powerful thing sitting here, rotting in some dead man's head Kakashi looked at it for a while. Should he just let it go to waste? Or, was it possible to...  
  
He examined the eye. I was still quite fresh, the true decomposition hadn't yet begun. Kakashi did know of a very skilled doctor in the village. Before he could talk himself out of it, he wrenched out his Kunai and cut around the eyelid. His heart raced so fast it was painful, not only was this the most disgusting and immoral thing he'd ever don, he was letting his guard down almost all the way. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and not thinking about it, he pulled out the eyeball with his index finger and thumb. He retched a bit. It was so slimy. He jumped back to the tree, not looking at his hand and got home as fast as he could without looking too suspicious. When he finally reached his home he pulled some ice out of the freezer and placed in in glass with the eye. He washed his hands and wrenched off his gloves, throwing them n the corner. He grabbed the small glass and ran over to the doctor's office. It was late and when Kakashi arrived the doctor was just getting ready to leave and go home.  
  
"Wait!" Kakashi yelled, feeling sickened and hoping the eye was still in tact. He didn't now why he was doing this, his body was just leading him.  
  
"What is it?" The doctor, a portly man with a lot of graying hair asked.  
  
"Can you do complicated surgery?" Kakashi asked, out of breath.  
  
"Yes, but why would-" Kakashi thrust the glass into is hand The doctor stared at it,eyes popping.  
  
"How much?" Kakasi asked grimly.  
  
"We shall see. Come right this way, sir." The doctor ushered him through the door into the glaring white waiting room. He locked the double- doors behind him with a harsh click. He lead Kakashi into a room containing a labyrinth of halls. After stepping through a room with a black plaque bearing the word "SURGERY" Kakashi was facing a long white operating table and a confusing and terrifying array of operating equipment. The doctor hurried around and fiddled with some things.  
  
"I trust you are rich, sir?" The doctor asked. "This won't come cheap."  
  
"I can pay what you want." Kakashi said, eyeing the needles with a nervousness in his stomach.  
  
"Have you eaten in the last few hours?" The doctor asked while snapping on some gloves.  
  
"Yes," He answered. The doctor pressed a bottle ful of thick, noxious looking pink liquid into Kakashi's palm.  
  
"Drink this and run to the sink." He ordered while going off to fiddle with more contraptions. Kakashi looked a the medicine then moved his mask aside and downed it all. Suddenly a burning arose in his stomach and he raced over to the sink. He vomited vciously, tear forming at his eyes.  
  
"What... did you do to me?" Kakashi coughed, retching again.  
  
"You can't have food in your stomach during an operation." The doctor mumbled, filling a syringe with milky liquid. "Now, wash your mouth with some water and clean your face off, then take off your shirt and shoes." Kakashi did as he was told, feeling more and more frightened but not showing it. "Lie down." The doctor instructed, motioning to te table. The last remainders of the nice evening were wearing off and Kakashi was downright terrified.. H moved over to the table and lay down on it, his stomach doing back flips. The doctor moved some blinding lights down and looked at Kakashi through his paper face mask. He put some little sticky circles all over Kakashi's muscular chest and pulled an I.V. out. Before Kakashi could register what was happening the doctor stabbed it into his hand and roughly taped it over.  
"Due to the nature of this operation I'm afraid you'll have to stay awake. I'llgive you this medicine so you will feel no serious pain or panic." The doctor took the massive needle full of the milky fluid and jammed it into Kakashi's arm. Kakashi yelled in pain as he pressed it down, the thick liquid penetrating into his blood stream. Kakashi was now very distant. He couldn't see very well and most of his other senses were no adept but he could hear. The doctor waited a moment for the full affect of the medicine to take hold then he moved towards Kakashi, scalpel in hand. He moved to Kakashi's left eye and made a vertical slit all the way down to his cheek bone. Blood oozed out slowly, but the doctor mopped it up with rag. He then peeled backthe four quarters of what once was Kakashi's eyelids. Kakashi could most see himself, one eye closed, the other, open, bald and bleeding, staring into space. The doctor made some other cuts on he outside of Kakashi's eye, slicing swiftly through muscles in just the right place. He rolled he eyeball around, cutting the attaching muscles on either side. He hen used a silver instrument to pluck it right out of Kakshi's head, quickly replacing it with the Sharingan eye. For what seemed lik minutes to the sedated Kakashi was actually hours. The doctor continued on, stitching it back in the correct position, testing it to see if it indeed worked correctly. After fifteen grueling hours, the surgery was complete. The doctor had stitched the eyelid back and injected some medicine in Kakashi so that he could sleep. He wheeled Kakashi's sleeping body into the resting room and let him sleep.  
  
When Kakashi awoke he remembered feeling stupid and distant. The last dregs of the medicine were still there and it was affecting his brain. He tried to open his eyes out of instinct and discovered this was a very bad idea indeed. They were both sore and swollen and seared with unimaginable pain. It was wet around his eyes and the stitches itched his eyelid and the inside of his head. Kakashi moaned, just to find this hurt too.  
  
"Are you awake, Kakashi-San?" The doctor's voice echoed around him.  
  
"Yes..." Kakashi answered hoarsely. "Just take what you want from my vest. There's a lot of money in there." He croaked..  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-San. I'll have a nurse take you home. Do not lift anything heavy and don't open your eyes for at least a week. Avoid anything that puts much pressure on any muscles at all." He instructed. Kakashi moaned back. He felt himself being put into a wheelchair and his head lolled forward on his chest. They rolled him to his house and dropped him into the bed where he stayed for two days, not wanting to eat, or move or do anything. When he was so parched he had to get some water he lurched his way out of the bed and staggered blindly to the kitchen. He groped for the refrigerator but slammed into the wall unexpectedly and fell over on his back. A sense of dread over took him. Did he just tear it out? He hoped to whatever force ruled the world that he didn't not. He lay pathetically on the cold tile, wishing he'd ver gone to the Uchiha house in the first place. When his front door opened suddenly Kakashi's heart leapt. He was in no shape to fight if it was an enemy.  
  
"Kakashi-Kun?" Chitsume's voice called. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Where have you been for the last few days? We've got a new mission." Konpaku called. Kakashi moaned helplessly from the kitchen floor, hoping they would hear him. He heard the footsteps file around and finally the door behind him swung open.  
  
"Kakashi!" Shrieked Chitsume. "What happened?"  
  
"Your eye! Who did this?" Konpaku yelled.  
  
"I did this..." Croaked Kakashi. "I had surgery done..."  
  
"WHAT?" Shouted Chitsume. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"I can't show you now, but in around five days I will. But right now, I'm blind and I can't do anything." Kakashi explained painfully.  
  
"Help me, Chitsume." He felt his two friends pick him up and carry him back to his futon.  
  
"I need to go take care of this mission, Chitsume, do you think...?" He heard Konpaku say.  
  
"Leave everything to me." She answered. After some moments of people moving around and a door shutting, Chitsume returned. "I'll take care of you Kakashi, don't worry." She said soothingly, putting her small hand on his chest. Kakashi shivered a bit. For the next couple days Chitsume cared for Kakashi, helping him get by without his eyes. She'd sit by him, talk to him, and put a cool washcloth on his forehead, and wipe the blood that leaked from the corner of his eyes. Kakashi got used to having her around and somehow felt better than he ever had. One day, when his eye's had stopped bleeding and the stitches were starting to melt away Chitsume came in to stay with him. She'd been staying at his house and Kakashi never felt more endeared to her. Kakashi used the newly reforming muscles to slowly opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Chitsume's face looking down at him. His left eye worked. He could see and feel the amazing powers of Sharingan flowing inside of it. The thing that alarmed him was that he could no longer see color and that it took a great effort to keep them open.  
  
"Kakashi..." She murmured, "Your eye... It's..."  
  
"Sharingan, I know. I wanted the power of it. I couldn't let it go to waste."  
  
"You stole a dead man's eye!?" She screamed.  
  
"Do you... hate me now?" Kakashi asked weakly, shutting his eyes again.  
  
"No... I just..." She whispered. Kakashi opened is sore, tired eyes once again and looked at her. She had a hand to her mouth. Kakashi reached out and drowsily touched her other hand. He his hand gently on tops of hers and grasped it weakly.  
  
"Kakashi..." She said dangerously, but her voice faltered.  
  
"Chitsume." He said back, as if they were saying simple words back and forth to one another.  
  
"Don't." She brushed his hand off. Kakashi looked at her deeply.  
  
"Why?" He asked drowsily.  
  
"Because I..." He suddenly put his fingers up to his mask and tugged down.  
  
"I'll show you, but no one else." He smiled., finally revealing his face. She stared at him, reaching her hand over to his white face. She stroked it down his chin then pulled it away.  
  
"Kakashi... why?" She whimpered. "Why only me?"  
  
"Because... I ..." Kakashi began. She suddenly put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't say it." She whispered. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Chitsume flurried forward and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ah! Be gentle, my eyes!" Kakashi cried. She nestled close to him, lying next to him under the futon. She lay her head on his chest as Kakashi put his arms around her.  
  
"Now..." She said in a muffled way.  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi questioned.  
  
"Now you can say it." She whispered. Kakashi blushed.  
  
"Well, you know..." He said, embarrassed.  
  
"I do?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Well, uh... I l... lo...love you." He forced out, face burning. She giggled a little. Kakashi smiled a bit.  
  
"Let's get married." She said suddenly.  
  
"Married? Well, isn't that a bit sudden?" Kakashi asked skeptically.  
  
"Why not? We've known each other forever, and it's not like we're never ging to see one another ever again if we don't."  
  
"Well... Sure, why not." Kakashi gave up. He gotten more than he'd bargained for, but he was very happy nonetheless, even if it was strangely sudden. They decided not to tell anyone until about a month, incase things didn't exactly work out.  
  
Kakashi took another week to heal fully. When he was finally back in action, they took their next mission. It was an assassination mission. They had to go out and kill the malcontent Lord of the Nation of Iron. They traveled in the night and arrived near the palace in the morning. As it was not good to kill in broad daylight, they had to wait for nightfall. They set up camp and took a rest, so that they would be ready and alert for the assassination.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Kakashi. I thought you'd never get well. It's been dead boring going on these missions by myself." Konpaku said happily.  
  
"Let me tell you, it wasn't exactly fun, and now I can't use my left eye for regular things." Kakashi said, his headband let down on the left side, covering the Sharingan."  
  
"It's nice to be together as a team again." Chitsume said. "Oh, and by the way... I SAW KAKASHI'S FACE!!!"  
  
"WHHHHHHHAAAAAT!!??" Konpaku screamed. "You evil being!" They began to pay fight, growling and wrestling. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose like he always did.  
  
"How did you get him to take it off?" Konpaku asked.  
  
"There are ways only a woman can work." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh, really?" He asked softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I seriously have see-"  
  
"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled. They all went flat as a huge Shuriken whizzed by and split a nearby tree in half. Kakashi reached for his headband and uncovered the Sharingan. He saw through the branches at the Ninja in the tree. He wore a black cloak that covered his nose and mouth. His black hair was wild and dirty and his eyes stared menacingly. Chains were strapped along his body and he had three giant Shuriken on his back. He flew down from the tree and violently tracked around them, pulling two long, silver knives from under his cloak. Konpaku jumped p and threw an arsenal of Shuriken and throwing Kunai. The man swiftly unhooked a chain from his body and tossed it at Konpaku, binding him to the tree. Kakashi saw his next move with the Sharingan and silently used Kage Buushin no Jutsu. When he launched the next Shuriken at Kakashi the log he disguised as himself fell into two halves. He yelled in rage as Chitsume came up from behind him and hit him with a Shuriken. She perched herself there and stabbed him with another Kunai. He spun around and quickly coiled his chains around Chitsume's body. She screeched in frustration. The man suddenly charged back to Konpaku, who was struggling with all his might. In one lighting fast flash of blades it happened.  
  
"NOOO!" Shrieked Chitsume. Several diagonal slashes were down Konpaku's body all the way down to his feet. After a moment he feel completely apart, staining the chains with blood. Chitsume sobbed helpless and Kakashi froze a moment his hand clapped over his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to look at the mass of blood, flesh and body parts that was once his best friend. Circulating with anger, Kakashi lashed out at the ninja, lighting spitting violently from his hands. He roared and grasped recklessly at the man, going for a direct hit. The man jumped back and snatched up Chitsume roughly.  
  
"Let me go! LET ME GO!" She flailed around and kicked her legs up and down. Kakashi was frozen again on moment. It was this moment he hated the most out of any moment in his entire existence. If he would have just reacted then things could have turned out differently.  
  
"Help me Kakashi!" She yelled at him. Kakashi snapped back to life and leapt at the ninja just I time for he to run off with Chitsume and disappear forever. Kakashi screamed out loud.  
  
Ninjas in and near the nation of Iron tell of a fearsome Shinobi that slaughtered the entire can of Lords. Kakashi was that man. He took his revenge on every person in that palace, be they servant or guard. They were all found dead. Kakashi returned to Konoha a different man. After a few months he was pretty much the same Kakashi, but he was different in the sense that he always felt empty. He now noticed every little thing wherever he went and never hesitated to strike. He learned over 1,000 techniques ut he was never the same. He simply felt empty.  
  
Kakashi sat on his bed, looking into the picture of his smiling friends and the wife he almost had. He sighed and pulled on his vest and ninja clothes. He rubbed the back of his head and finally went to meet Naruto and the others. When he found them in the field they were not pleased.  
  
"What took you so long, Kakashi-Sensei!?" Naruto complained.  
  
"Sorry, today I go lost on the road of life." 


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: After quite a bit of time I decided to write some more of this. I like the idea of Chitsume being rescued. I'm probably going to write one or two more chapters after this   
Part two 

"Sensei! We're so tired, let's call it a night!" Naruto whined. Sakura and Sasuke said nothing but their faces did light up a little. Kakashi sighed.

"You lazy brats . . ." He murmured. He stomach groan quiet silently in spite of himself. The pale purple on the horizon was slowly being stained with inky blue and stars began to blossom from behind the mist-thin layer of cloud. Some stray Sakura petals rustled on the ground. Kakashi shook his head. "All right, let's go back." He told them, an unseen smile behind his mask. The four of the ascended the grassy slope to the town. Kakashi, faster than the rest of them, reach the glassy black stone that showed the names of people who had died serving the village. Gazing back to see if the Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were far behind, Kakashi walked up to the monolith and ran his fingers along the Kanji shapes craved into it. His fingers always went to the same place. He knew it well by now.

Tounasa Konpaku and Inju Chitsume were right next to one another. Kakashi fit the tip of his index finger into the groove and stared at the inscription.

"Who's that, Sensei?" Sakura's bright voice came from his side. Kakashi quickly removed his touch.

"Someone who died." He shrugged. He turned away from her and walked off some ways. When they arrived back at the village center Sasuke split up with them to go up to his home. When Sakura went through her door and yelled "I'm home!" to her parents, Kakashi was beginning to feel the beginnings of loneliness. All this thought of his friends had put him in such a mood. He cursed himself silently and thought glumly of the evening ahead. The idea of having Naruto eat with hm tonight crossed his mind. He liked Naruto, but he did get quite annoying at times. Was it worth it not to be alone?

"What are you having for dinner, Naruto?" He asked before he could stop himself. He cursed himself again.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up. "Probably cup Ramen, like I do every morning noon and night . . ." Naruto half laughed half sighed.

"That's no good. Why don't you let me make you something?" It was too late to turn back now.

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically. "It's unlike you to be so nice."

"Well, I feel generous tonight." Kakashi admitted, continuing down the street without waiting for Naruto. Naruto smiled and scurried to catch up with Kakashi. They wandered down the dark street, warm glows coming from the windows of family's homes. The only one that was dark was Kakashi's. He pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. It was a moderately small home with worn sofa, a table with two chairs and kitchen crammed into the corner. A small bookshelf was against the wall with other books that Kakashi liked to read. A picture in a frame was turned face down on the top. The only door from this entrance led into Kakashi's bedroom.

"Sit where ever you want." Kakashi waved his hand as he warmed some rice up in a pot. Naruto wandered over to bookshelf.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Naruto asked.

"What family?" Kakashi asked. Naruto caught his gaze and looked at the shelf.

"Sensei reads a lot." Naruto said eyeing the titles.

"Don't ruin them Naruto . . ." Kakashi warned as Naruto pulled a thick book off the shelf and flicking through the pages. He looked back at Naruto. He shoved the book back on the shelf and stood up. His eyes fell on the picture frame. His fingers strayed towards it and touched the black wood. "Don't look at it." Kakashi said stiffly, not looking back. He didn't feel like explaining who the woman in the picture was. Naruto made a small noise of surprise and dropped his hand to the side. A moment later Kakashi set two bowls of rice, some pickled vegetables and a small helping of soba noodles down on the table.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook, Sensei." Naruto gaped.

"Just a little." He explained. "There's an extra pair of chopsticks in the cabinet." Kakashi pointed. While Naruto had his back turned Kakashi ate his serving quickly, so that Naruto could not see his face. Naruto sat down in the other chair and picked at the rice.

"What's that picture of?" He asked with a smile. "Is it for adults only?" He asked with relish.

"I forgot." Kakashi lied, picking up the empty dishes and dropping them in the sink.

"How can you forget?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"The picture is of me. It looks ugly so I don't want to show it." He said, sitting back down.

"Then why do you keep it?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's magic." Kakashi pulled something off of the top of his head. This wasn't working.

"Sensei is lying . . ." Naruto poked his chopsticks in Kakashi's direction.

"Yup." Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair.

"Let me see." Naruto begged, putting his hands together.

"Why is it so important?" Kakashi raised and eyebrow.

"Because Kakashi-Sensei is hiding something." Naruto said as if this was great fun.

"Look at it if you have to but it's nothing special." Kakashi sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. Naruto hurried over and picked up the photo. Kakashi didn't need to look. It was him and Chitsume. She was smiling, a band-aid on her cheek and her arms around Kakashi's neck. It used to make him smile, but now it felt eerie. Like a shadow from the past that would refuse to leave. Her grin was so pure and innocent and it hurt him deeply to think she was destroyed in such a horrific way. She was so beautiful, such a beautiful soul, torn to shreds.

"Wow, what a pretty lady! You're lucky, Sensei!" Naruto looked at Chitsume.

"Am I?" Kakashi looked at the wood on the table.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked, oblivious to Kakashi's voice.

"She was my Fiancé." Kakashi said, feeling the imminent question creeping up.

"Oh, she left you." Naruto said a little sympathetically.

"No, she's dead." Kakashi sighed. Naruto looked surprised and sorrowful. Kakashi looked up at him. He stared back into Kakashi's uncovered eye with a look of concern.

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit stunned. Kakashi sighed.

"Four years ago my two comrades and I were on an assassination mission and a ninja attacked us. He killed my best friend right there and made off with her. I've never seen her since." Kakashi said.

"She could still be alive!" Naruto slammed his fists on the table. Kakashi was surprised how upset he was.

"Naruto . . . The chances of that are very slim. The only reason he took her back was to . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She's alive!" Naruto cried.

"Even if she was I wouldn't know where to look. I'm an enemy of the Nation of Iron, if I show my face there, I'll be killed on sight." Kakashi sighed, feeling perturbed.

"Did you love her?" Naruto asked softly.

"What?" Kakashi looked up at him.

"Did you love her!?" He yelled. Kakashi was a bit taken aback at Naruto shouting.

"Of . . . of course I did." Kakashi muttered, feeling his eyes water. He bit his tongue to make himself stop. Maybe crying alone was all right, but he would never let anyone see him do it.

"Liar." Naruto said with harshness. Kakashi stood suddenly and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt.

"What did you say!?" Kakashi hissed. He wouldn't stand for anybody saying something like this.

"If you really loved her than you would have rescued her!" Naruto yelled into his face.

"Naruto, she's dead! Her name is on that stone we see every day! She died for her village and I'm not going to risk my life chasing after a ghost!" Kakashi yelled, feeling horrible and sick. Both of them sat in a stunned silence. "Naruto, I'm sorry. . ." He let go of Naruto's shirt and scratched his head. "It's just a painful subject, you understand, right?" But Naruto said nothing. A sudden, glazed look came over his face. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I saw her." He said with a stony voice.

"Hm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Today, I saw her. She talked to me." Naruto said, growing excited.

"Naruto, don't lie . . ." Kakashi was beginning to feel annoyed again.

"I did! She looked different, her hair was much longer, but I'm sure it was her! She said her name was. . . Um... Chie.... No... Katsume . . ."

"Chitsume?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that was it! Chitsume. She was sitting right on the bench. I asked her what she was doing here and why she looked so sad. She said she was waiting for something then mumbled something about a phantom." Naruto said.

"Show me where she was!" Kakashi yelled desperately. Maybe Chitsume was still there. Naruto and him raced outside and Naruto led him down the back way to the fields. About halfway there they stopped near the Torii gate bridge and Naruto showed him the bench.

"She was sitting right here." Naruto panted. "Dressed in white." Kakashi bit his lip.

"She left no clues to where she was going?" Kakashi searched the area. Naruto stepped back.

"Is that a clue?" He yelled, pointing up. A girl resonating a strange glow was making her way up the hill. He near white hair hung some where near her thighs and looked like shining threads of light in the gloom. She wore a white kimono with a translucent Obi, radiating with rainbow shimmer. She stumbled, zombie-like, towards the Hyuga house. Kakashi watched her for a moment, and then suddenly used all his speed to fly towards the hill. By the time she was in sight, she'd already stepped through the gate to the Hyuga house. Naruto was close behind him.

"Chitsume!" Kakashi yelped. She stopped for a second, the back of her head only visible. Kakashi ran beside her. She seemed not to see him and went walking on. Her face was the same, she was the same height. "Chitsume, is that you?" He asked. She stopped fully and turned to look at him. Something behind her eyes was screaming to notice him, but something was wrong. Her eyes darted across his face, as if trying to remember. "Chitsume, it's me! Kakashi!" He put a hand on her shoulder. She dropped her head and her lips mouthed his name.

"I must . . . complete the task . . ." She whispered. "The Phantom lives tonight." Chitsume went on to the building.

"What's she doing, Sensei?" Naruto asked, gasping for air.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Kakashi asked himself more than Naruto. It bothered him. This was Chitsume, there was something wrong with her, but he was sure of it. Chitsume pulled something from her Obi and put it to her lips. It was a flute. She played a strange song, which seemed to echo throughout the village. Suddenly Hinata, a kind, very shy girl that learned Ninja arts with Naruto appeared at her window. Her white eyes were open and scanned the grounds; she was still dressed in her nightclothes. Her eyes fell upon Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto-Kun?" She said softly so they could not hear it. Then, she saw Chitsume. Chitsume played her flute again, this time louder and Hinata fell into a sort of trance. She wobbled forward, teetering dangerously. Then she plummeted down from her window. Both Kakashi and Naruto cried out but Chitsume caught her easily.

"Soon, my work will be done . . . Five maidens, unsullied by men . . . you are the fifth." Chitsume said in a monotone voice. Hinata was still in the stupor and she lay serenely against Chitsume as she supported her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be a good guy!" Chitsume didn't hear. She walked right past Kakashi felt as if there were a lump in his throat; he couldn't swallow. Naruto pulled a shuriken from his pocket and got ready to launch it at Chitsume, but Kakashi caught his wrist.

"Don't hurt her." Kakashi forced out. He ran up to Chitsume and put both his hands bracingly on her shoulders. She stopped and stared, blankly looking past him. "Don't you know it's me? Wake up!" Kakashi yelled. Chitsume blinked a couple of times. Then, she promptly fell to her knees and let Hinata fall out of her arms. She grabbed her head and moaned. Kakashi kneeled in front of her, keeping his grip on her shoulders.

"It hurts . . ." She whined, grabbing her head. It was Chitsume's old voice, but it sounded miserable and tortured.

"Chitsume!" Kakashi shook her gently. She looked at Kakashi, wincing.

"Kakashi . . ." She breathed, sounding urgent, relieved and scared at the same time. She looked as if she would rather do nothing more than leap into his arms, but she was restraining herself. "Stop me, before it's too late. I'm lost in the darkness . . ." Kakashi plucked her from the ground in one swift motion and cradled her between his arms.

"Chitsume." Kakashi nearly whimpered, holding onto Chitsume. "Don't leave me again."

"Kakashi you . . . have to help . . . she might . . . die . . ." Chitsume went back to her monotone voice and blank stare. Kakashi looked at her his brow creasing when suddenly she pulled out a kunai from her Kimono and made a swift move at Kakashi's throat, but he jumped back quickly. She snatched up Hinata who'd come back to life.

"Naruto-Kun! Help me, please!" She cried struggling to get free. Naruto began to rush forward but Kakashi stopped him.

"The real Chitsume's still in there. You can't hurt her, Naruto." Kakashi warned, out of breath.

"But, Hinata!" He shouted.

"Naruto-Kun, please!" Hinata cried. "Don't let her! I beg you!" Her eyes leaked tears on the sides as she outstretched her arm to Naruto.

"We'll save you Hinata, don't worry!" Kakashi shouted. "Come on Naruto, let's follow them." Kakashi and Naruto tracked several paces behind them the entire time. They followed them even past dawn. Hinata sat quietly, looking uncomfortable and scared, but not saying a thing. They were well out of the village by then. Kakashi knew where she was taking them. The Nation if Iron, with it's smoky gray skies and smell of burning metal. It was full of factories and industry, thus earning it the name Iron. When they reached the Nation it was burning hot afternoon. Chitsume moved with an unrelenting speed that even left Kakashi exhausted after following her. The sun blazed down, making the back of Kakashi's neck sweat uncomfortable and his back grow hotter and hotter even through the thick vest. Naruto looked ready to drop at any moment.

Kakashi wiped his brow and then shaded his eyes. Chitsume was about ten feet ahead and walking steadily on. Then, all at once she disappeared. It was as if she fell right into the ground, making no noise whatsoever. Kakashi halted for a moment and observed the scene.

"Sensei what happened!?" Naruto cried looking left and right.

"Be quiet for a second, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto hushed while Kakashi reached for his headband. Naruto made a guttural noise when he saw what Kakashi was doing. Kakashi was going to use Sharingan. But not for a battle, h was going to look for a hidden entrance. He uncovered his left eye, his flesh tingling from being exposed to the fresh air. He lifted his lid and Sharingan was shown to the world. He scanned the placed Chitsume had fallen and sure enough there was hole in the ground, with an illusion to make it appear solid. It was only big enough to let a person with quite a small frame through and Kakashi wasn't sure he'd fit.

"Naruto, go down the hole." Kakashi pointed to indicate where it was. Naruto looked stupidly at the ground for a moment then inched toward it. Kakashi pushed him in gently as he got closer to the mouth of the hole. Listening to Naruto scream as he fell down wasn't very reassuring but Kakashi jumped in after him. His legs fit perfectly but he got caught at the shoulders. He shifted and turned but he was stuck fast. "Naruto, can you see my legs?" Kakashi yelled down.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto groaned, sounding muffled below him.

"Pull on them, I'm stuck." Kakashi instructed. He could have been imagining things but he thought he heard Naruto cackle softly. He felt Naruto's arms ring around his skinny legs and tug hard. Kakashi winced, feeling the strain on his shoulders and arms. With a mighty pull, Naruto freed Kakashi with a shower of small stones and sand. Kakashi landed on top of Naruto, unscathed save some sore shoulders. He laughed a bit at the sight of Naruto underneath him.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Get off, Sensei, you're heavy . . ." Naruto tried to throw him off. Kakashi would've laughed harder, but the situation was too grim. The thing Chitsume had said about the five maidens . . . He wasn't sure Hinata was entirely safe. The room below he hole was dark and dry, a vast contrast to the scorching heat above. A pool of light dipped in from above, making a dim and murky light in the pit. A long passageway stretched on, filled with blackness. Kakashi had an ominous feeling as he gazed down it. What exactly was going on here?

"Listen Naruto." Kakashi brushed off the dust on his front. "This could be a dangerous mission and this time Sasuke and Sakura aren't here to help us. You'd better stay close." Naruto looked at him and nodded. Kakashi went down the pathway, silent, his Sharingan uncovered incase they came across more hidden rooms. A shot of pain ad sick nostalgia shot into his stomach as he remember when Chitsume had been with him, how she tenderly touched his left eye when it had been in pain, and how the ache seemed to clear up when she did.

'Come back, Chitsume.' He thought 'I'm tired of living without you.' He words forever echoed in his mind. 'We've known each other forever.' It was pretty much true. For all of Kakashi's twenty six years, it seemed like she was always there. Since he was born she'd been his friend, she was there for the good times and the bad. His memory faded back to the days when he was just a child.

She was crying. Her fists blocked in front of her eyes. She was sitting at the little park in town, wailing. Sitting on the swing in the blue dusk.

"Chitsume-Chan! Don't cry!" He'd said, standing in front of her. She just cried harder.

"She's gone! Gone!" She screamed, falling off the swing to her knees. "Mommy left me all alone. She lied to me. She told me she'd always be there, but she's gone!"

"Maybe it wasn't her fault." Kakashi put softly, feeling sensitive.

"I don't want her to go!" She screamed, charging at Kakashi and hugging him around his chest. She sobbed into his chest for a while, the sun dying behind the horizon.

"Don't cry Chitsume-Chan. I'll never leave you like that." He had searched his young mind for something comforting to say.

"Pinky promise!?" She yelled, tears hanging on her eyelashes, jabbing a pinky at him. He put his own finger around hers.

"Pinky promise." He said.

"I get to pinch you really hard if you lied!" She punched his chest softly, her voice shaking.

He _had_ broken his word. He did lie. He let that bastard in black take her from him. He swore that nothing would separate them, and because of one moment's hesitation, it was shattered. 'I'll make it up to you, Chitsume.' His thoughts hissed. She had always been there for him. Kakashi remembered the morning where he'd opened the door to find his father's body. Just the body. Someone had taken the head, chopped it off. His father's mortal enemy from the sound village, no doubt. Kakashi couldn't get the image out of his head. The snow, crystallized with blood, like shining rubies that made his stomach churn. He was fourteen years old when Hatake Inejiro was killed, Kakashi's only remaining relative. His mother and sister had left home when he was just seven. She'd left because of Inejiro's obsessive personality, urging his son unremittingly to become the best Ninja, forcing him to become a Genin at age five, then a Chuunin the very next year. They'd never come back and Kakashi never heard from either of them again. To see his father killed was like murder to his soul. He was all alone, not a friend in the world. He lived alone in this empty house where only shadows of the past dared whisper. He stayed in his room, clutching the only photo of his family, where they were still happy. His mother hand in hand with his father, her beautiful, long gray hair swaying in the wind while his older sister Manami holding him in her lap, smile broadly. He stayed in the room, with the lights turned off, under the futon, just grasping the photo and the last remaining bit of his sanity. He thought he'd have died. He didn't want to eat anything, or even move. He would have just wasted away if it hadn't been for Chitsume.

She come after a while, against he father's wishes. She snuck out in the middle of the night to see Kakashi and she was not happy with what she found.

"How long has it been since you've moved?" She asked imperatively. No answer. "Are you eating? Are you even taking care of yourself?" Her voice rose with each word.

"I don't want to." He said shortly, staring at the ceiling, frowning fiercely under the mask.

"Oh, so your going to sit here and just let yourself die?" She continued sternly.

"I like dying." Kakashi put, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't say that! Don't die! People need you, Kakashi! You're one of the best ninjas Konoha's ever seen! The _world_ needs you for that alone!" She put directly.

"So that's all I am?" He grumbled, tears leaking from his eyes.

"No. You mean so much to me. And . . . you promised . . .," she was crying now. Without warning she jumped onto the bed and dove under the covers with him, clutching him tightly and at the same time tugging him away from the bed. "Get up! I'll make sure you don't die!" She yelled. With a huge pull they both tumbled out of the bed, crashing into a pile of tangled arms and legs. They both stared at one another for several moments after the crash. It was that moment alone that inspired Kakashi to continue. She saved him, when he failed to save her. He pushed on, feeling emotional. He would save Chitsume, even if it cost him his life.

When they reached the end of the tunnel a strange and disturbing sight met their eyes. Five stone tables were arranged in a row. On four of the five tables there were dead girls. Their throats, chests and stomachs had been slashed and a basin below the table had collected the blood. Hinata was on the last table bound by rough ropes and struggling to get free. She was whimpering and crying at the terrible sight next to her. Her fate was obvious.

"Naruto-Kun, save me! This place is so scary . . ." She squealed, fighting against her bonds.

"Chitsume!" Kakashi yelled, spying her at the top of stone stairs. She was sitting docile, her hands in her kimono. Behind the stairs was a huge stone door with carvings of demons on it. Kakashi dashed up the steps and went to Chitsume. She was in her trance. Kakashi picked her up and started back down the stairs. Suddenly the door boomed open. Kakashi looked back, holding Chitsume close. The man in black stood in the dark doorway, the same black robes shading his mouth. It was tattered and frayed and a sword was clenched in his hand. He smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"Never thought I'd see you again . . ." he hissed venomously. "You can have her, I've no more use for her. Her soul is gone though. Pity . . ." He held up a little glass vial with a shining orb in it. "She never got to be rescued." He was about to throwing the vial down but Kakashi zipped up and grabbed his wrist.

"What's that in the bottle?" He demanded harshly.

"Her soul . . ." He smiled, teeth clicking. He let it fall from his fingers but once again Kakashi was too quick. He flipped under and caught it, jumping back. As a result there was an opening in which the man in black through a needle at Kakashi and it stuck into his leg. He tried to ignore the pain and hopped back. The man in black disappeared in a puff of smoke and materialized near Hinata. She whimpered pitifully and fought to get free. The man put the long, silvery knife up to her throat and smiled again.

"With the blood of five maidens, unsullied by men, I can learn the one of the most powerful Jutsus ever known. With this I could destroy any village and claim it as my own." Kakashi clenched his teeth. The man looked to Hinata. "Dear girl, know that you with great reason, though I would probably kill you anyway." He added shortly. With a flash of the knife he made a horizontal cut across her belly. She gave a high-pitched shriek and went into a small state of shock. Naruto roared in rage and charged forth. The man in black, annoyed, caught Naruto by the fist and flipped him over.

"Hinata . . ." He gasped from the stone floor. Kakashi clenched his fist. He couldn't let Hinata die but if he let down Chitsume, she might get in trouble too. He shoved the vial with her soul into the pouch on his hip and flipped over to Hinata. It was pretty bad, the laceration was very deep. He grabbed his Kunai and managed to free her from one of the ropes before the man in black charged up to him. Kakashi fought with his hands for a while, but his martial arts had never been the strongest so he decided to switch to something better. He forced Chakura to his left shin and kicked the man across the stone room, causing him to collide with the stony wall. Kakashi quickly slashed the second rope and picked up that shaking Hinata.

"Naruto!" Kakashi summoned. Naruto rose shakily, rubbing his head.

"Take care of her." He passed Hinata onto him. When Kakashi turned back to face his opponent he was surprised to find him missing. He turned back and discovered him to be holding Chitsume around the shoulders, a knife aimed at her throat. He clenched his fist dangerously.

"Let her go. . ." Kakashi growled.

"Give me back my virgin . . ." The man smiled cruelly, pressing the cold metal up to Chitsume's neck. Kakashi looked at Hinata, she sat, shivering in Naruto's arms, blood leaking down her sides. He couldn't let someone like her just be thrown into the jaws of death, even for Chitsume. It would remain in his mind for all time, not to mention he would gain the hatred of the Hyuga clan. He considered Kage Buushin no Jutsu, but it would be too obvious to the man. The deranged man pressed the knife into her pale flesh even harder, a scarlet trail escaping from the cold metal. Kakashi's heart leapt. Not Chitsume, he waited too long for her. He walked slowly over to Naruto, looking grimly down at him.

"Sensei . . . You can't possibly want to . . . Sensei, you can't hurt Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto . . ." He whispered, reaching for Hinata's tiny frame.

"No! I won't let you!" Naruto screamed, standing up and running down the hall.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled the man, jumping to his feet and chasing after Naruto. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, tripped him and caught Hinata in the blink of an eye.

"Sensei, no! How can you?" Naruto screamed from the ground. Tears were streaming from Hinata's eyes. Kakashi said nothing. He gave Naruto a steely look then turned towards the cloaked man. He stepped up to the man.

"Give me Chitsume." He said flatly. He pushed Hinata close to him. The man snatched her roughly, making her stagger. Kakashi made a grab for Chitsume, but the man in black whipped his knife across her throat.

"No!" Kakashi yelped, catching Chitsume as she fell forward. Hinata suddenly disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a log in the man's hands.

"What?" He gasped, looking madly around for Hinata. She was behind Naruto, looking pale. Naruto gasped, and scooped her off running into the darkness. Before the other man could react, Kakashi launched a Kunai at him. It stuck into his calf, immobilizing his left leg. Kakashi carefully lifted Chitsume up, keeping the wound as closed as possible while holding her. He pulled one hand loose and threw a Shuriken at the man's face. It stuck into his cheekbone and he screamed. Kakashi hurried out through the hall and met up with Naruto in the area below the invisible hole.

"Naruto, hurry. Take them both up and hide them well. Be very careful with Chitsume, she's in a critical condition." He pulled out the vial with her soul in it. "And guard this with your life." He pushed it into Naruto's hands. Naruto nodded, taking Hinata and Chitsume and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi watched the move around above him and got a bad shock as a needle sharp pain hit him in the back. He turned to see the man in black, panting and bleeding. Kakashi's hand went to the pain at his back and extracted his own Kunai he used to stop the man before. He ran up to the man and slashed at him, hitting his chest, which sprayed some blood on his clothes. The man seized Kakashi's wrist and made a slash across Kakashi's own chest. Kakashi aimed a kick at his thigh, slowly pushing him to the ground. The man made another stab with Kakashi's wrist, not allowing him to drop the bloodstained dagger. He stuck it in Kakashi, it making a shallow gash right below his collarbone. Luckily, his thick vest padded him some, making the cut not as serious as it appeared. Kakashi, deciding to end this before things got too serious, started his Raikiri Jutsu. The man pulled the dagger down, crushing Kakashi's hand in his while making a vertical cut all the way down to Kakashi's hip. He ignored the pain and the blood splashing onto the ground and jammed his free hand into the man's face. He was struck by the electrified Chakura, his body flailing everywhere, splats of blood flying off him as Kakashi's fingers dug into his flesh, creating smoking burn marks. When Kakashi was sure that he was dead, he finally let the Chakura ebb and the body fall from his hand. The man's hand relaxed and the Kunai clattered to the ground. Kakashi, shaking with weakness, stumbled to the pit. He'd drained all his Chakura using Raikiri and Sharingan, not to mention he was cut everywhere and bleeding uncontrollably. He used the last of his strength to get out of the pit and staggered around in the radiant sunset light.

"Naruto . . ." He moaned, trying to stay on his feet. "Where are you . . .?" He gasped. It was all he could do to keep on his feet. His head was feeling light from the loss of blood and drained Chakura.

"Sensei!" Naruto padded out, silhouetted by the blazing light. He caught Kakashi by the shoulders he fell forward. "You're hurt too!" He noticed the open wound trailing down Kakashi's side.

"Help me get to Chitsume . . .," He breathed, not letting himself fade away. Naruto led him over the brush, where Chitsume lays, her neck glistening with red liquid. Hinata was sitting up, looking sick, but alert. Kakashi fell to his knees beside Chitsume, his hands going to her throat. He wiped some blood carefully away with his sleeve and examined it, feeling drowsy. It wasn't a deep cut, the man had acted to quickly to make it fatal, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Give me the bottle." Kakashi held out his hand as Naruto fished it out of his pocket. Kakashi pulled the cork out with some difficulty and moved the mouth of the glass to Chitsume's lips. He used his other hand to part them and the tiny glowing light that was her soul drifted slowly into her open mouth. Her eyes snapped open after it had disappeared into her and her body moved in convulsions. Kakashi held her down to stop her from injuring herself.. She gasped unevenly, her toes and fingers moving weirdly. Then she relaxed and her eyelids dropped again, her chest rising and falling subtly.

Kakashi lost his remaining strength and fell beside her, looking at her weakly. She opened her eyes, looking like she was about to be sick.

"Uhh... My throat hurts." She put her hand over it. "Where am I?" She sat up slowly, and then spotted Kakashi. "Kakashi!" She yelled, dropping back to the floor. He picked up his left arm and waved at her. "KAKASHI!" She wailed, throwing her arms around him and wrenching him up. He groaned in pain as she gripped him tightly and wept into his chest.

"Owwww." He moaned, feeling happy and pained at the same time.

"Kakashi, I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you'd forgotten about me!" She wailed, hitting him softly with her fist.

"Not so violent, Chitsume . . ." He put his hand over hers, trying to makes her stop hitting him.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" She suddenly noticed. She looked at her hands. "And I am too!"

"Yes . . . We're in bad trouble . . ." He said. He looked over at Naruto. "You need to go back to Konoha and get help . . . I'm in no state to travel back. Take Hinata, if she thinks she can make it." Kakashi directed.

"But, Sensei!" Naruto stopped when he saw Kakashi's look. He looked over at little Hinata. "Will you be able to get there?" She blushed at being spoken to by him and gave an unmistakable nod, then rose to join him.

"Naruto, please, get there as fast as you can, there's not much time left . . ." Kakashi gasped. Naruto nodded critically and sped off into the night, Hinata doing the best she could to keep up.

Kakashi closed his eyes, the pain leaving his mind numb and unfocused. He could feel Chitsume's warmth beside him and took some comfort in the fact they were both alive.

"Gyuuu . . ." Chitsume squealed softly into the dark around her. Kakashi was losing consciousness, he could feel it. He dreamily extended his gloves hand, searching for Chistume. She caught it in hers and laid it back down.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly. Kakashi tried to say something but all he managed was a low moan. "Come on, you can't give up now . . . after we went through all of that." Kakashi opened his eyes weakly, making out the blurred form of Chitsume staring at him through the darkness. This pain was unbearable. He bit fiercely into his bottom lip involuntarily.

"It's all right Kakashi. Let me bandage you up . . ." She said, trying to sound like everything was all right. Kakashi was desperately trying to think of something to keep his mind focused. He just needed something to concentrate on . . . just concentrate. . . his head was feeling so light.

'I'm dying . . .' he thought with a mild note of panic. He furrowed his brow. 'So this is what dying is like . . .' The pain was slowly fading to a dull emotion. The world seemed to be getting more and more distant. Kakashi slowly slipped into the darkness, his mind letting go. He went back to the time, long, long a


	3. Part Three

Part 3 

The rain had made it hard to see that day. The little boy, aged seven years old, was sopping wet and shivering from head to toe. His father didn't seem to be phased by it. He would throw the shurikens into the downpour and the boy would be expected to dodge. Kakashi's hands were bleeding. The cold had slowed his movement and the sharp blades had caught up with him a few times. Inejiro was furious.

He'd just learned that even though his only son was qualified as a Chuunin, he couldn't join the others in battle. He'd have to go to the ninja academy like all the other children his age and join a regular ninja team when he turned twelve. Inejiro would not have it. He'd worked Kakashi extremely hard to get him into the Chuunin exams and get him out alive and now his dreams had been crushed. This thought flew across his mind once again. He gritted his teeth.

It was because the boy hadn't worked hard enough. Well, he'd show him hard work. His bit his bottom lip and hurled the star like weapon straight at Kakashi. Kakashi moved to the side again, but a bit slower this time. Inejiro launched forward, flying over the wet grass. He hooked a kunai from his pocket and made a diagonal slash. Kakashi jumped back and quickly powered up.

"Kage Buushin no jutsu!" He yelled, cold rain water going down his already sore throat. Four or five Kakashi's appeared and began fighting Inejiro. The real Kakashi jumped into a tree and concealed himself in the fluttering leaves. Once all the copies were depleted, Inejiro turned on his hiding spot.

"Too obvious!!" He shouted over the roar of the rain. Kakashi jumped down silently.

"Can we please go home?" He asked weakly.

"Lazy!" Inejiro yelled back trying to get him with a low kick. Kakashi knew what had to be done. The only way he'd let up is if Kakashi was too hurt to go on. Kakashi stood still, getting ready for the blow that was coming. Inejiro came back with a powerful axe kick, coming straight down on Kakashi's collarbone. The boy was knocked back and slid some feet on the slick grass. "Stupid!" Inejiro snarled, running to his side. He shook his head and picked up his unconscious son, slinging his limp body over his shoulder and beginning the long walk home. He made his way through the village, o other soul daring to venture out into the downpour. When he'd finally reached his home he kicked open the down, dripping water all over.

"Dad . . ." Manami, Kakashi's teenage sister, said exasperatedly. "You're getting water everywhere. She had shoulder length silver hair and gray-green eyes. She always dressed like a boy and was a fairly good ninja.

"Take car of him . . ." Inejiro dumped Kakashi into Manami's arms.

"Jeez, what did you do to him?" Manami said, looking worried.

"He got in the way of an attack, now fix him up." Inejiro retired into his room. She sighed and shook her head, setting off to help Kakashi.

Kakashi awoke some hours later. There was an aching pain in his chest and it took a while for him to sit up. There were dark shapes moving around in the hall. He got out of the futon and padded across the room, peering out.

"I cannot live like this!" He heard his mother's voice in a cruel tone. "You've changed so much, Inejiro. This isn't the life I wanted. I don't mind if you torture yourself all day, but you can't do that to Kakashi! I know you'll never let up which is why I'm leaving . . .," She said with finality.

"Don't do this Shizuko." Inejiro said softly. "I'll change my ways, I will."

"You won't!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." She and a Manami, who had tears in her eyes, moved towards the door, a bag on their backs and an umbrella above their heads. Inejiro stood like a statue. Kakashi ran out of the room.

"Don't go!" He called after them. They just kept walking into the rainy night. "Stop, don't leave us!" He kept calling after them. He made to run to them, but Inejiro caught his shoulders, barring him from escape. They never came back.

Five years later he was back on his feet again. He walked into the classroom and sat down at his usual seat, the classmates squabbling behind him. Chitsume suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took the seat next to him.

"We're getting our teams today, Kakashi-kun!" She said smiling wryly.

"I know, Sensei told us that yesterday." He said softly without averting his gaze.

"I hope I'm on Fumihito's team . . ." She said looking over at a tall boy dressed in all black. He wore rectangular sunglasses and a scowl. He seemed mysterious and was the class "bad boy", But Kakashi knew he was a good for nothing. He sat, frowning by himself, his black-booted feet on the desk.

"He's an idiot, Chitsume. If you're on his team you'll never make it above a Genin." Kakashi said in a low voice, feeling a tad jealous of Chitsume fawning on him.

"But look how hot he is! All that long hair . . ." She looked dreamily over at him.

"Iekugi's got long hair . . ." Kakashi said smiling, looking over at a boy with dark brown hair in a ponytail. He had thick, gleaming glasses that magnified his eyes. He hade tape around the nose bridge and his nose always seemed to be stuffy. He sniffled and was a completely useless in a fight. Lot's of people picked on him, but Kakashi never had spoken to him once.

"Gross, gyu . . ." She wrinkled her nose. Just then Kakashi felt someone poking hard on the back of his head. He turned around coolly to face Maito Gai.

"So . . ." He said, his shiny teeth twinkling. "Think we'll be on the same team?" Kakashi shrugged and turned back. "Either way I'll still have won, Kakashi! You cannot defeat Gai!" He gave a flamboyant laugh.

"He makes me tired . . ." Kakashi sighed to Chitsume who giggled. Gai sat down next to Naoko. She was a dreamy girl who never paid attention. She was always found with her head in the clouds. She was prone to forgetfulness and accidents, but was a quite proficient ninja, surprisingly. She was humming contentedly to herself, her elbow on the desk. The next moment the sensei bustled into the room. She was pretty woman with short hair and silver rimmed glasses. She almost always wore a skirt and taught in a very good way. Kakashi and her were very good friends, she was like a second mother to him.

"Good morning, Yada-Sensei." He waved at her. She smiled back a placed her things on the front desk.

"You've all passed your tests and today you get to go on to your ninja team. Most of you . . ." She looked at Kakashi. "Will become Genins today. Come up and get your headbands." They went up one by one and got the treasured Konoha headband. Kakashi put his across his forehead and tied it in the back. Sae drifted up beside him and picked her up between two fingers with painted black nails. She hade very short hair, which she kept in the tiniest of ponytails. She had a free personality and was very likeable. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the class and not a bad student either. She was best friends with the soft-spoken Rei. They were like sisters and were never seen without the other. Rei was very sweet and always tried her best to be friendly, but was shy and very polite. She had loose black hair that hung to her neck and she wore very simple clothing.

"Now I shall assign our teams . . ." She said, looking at her paper. "First up . . . Sentara Fumihito." Chitsume's muscles grew tense and she stopped breathing. "Maito Gai and Ezumi Naoko." Chitsume moaned a little, Kakashi felt another little pang of jealously. He wouldn't mind if he was on a team with Fumihito or Iekugi or even the annoying Konpaku, just as long as he was with Chitsume.

"Darn it . . ." She whispered. "Oh, well, at least that's increases the chances that I'm with you!" She smiled and the sinking feeling in Kakashi's stomach let up a little.

"Next, Aokuni Sae, Yuurano Rei-" A happy laughing sound was heard and Sae slapped Rei on the back and giggled happily. Rei looked over hopefully at Kakashi. Yada-Sensei ignored the slight interruption. ". . . and Eda Iekugi." The giggling stopped. A pleased smile spread across Iekugi's face. He looked over at the horrified girls who were destined to spend many years with. Kakashi stifled a laugh. Then suddenly he realized there were only three people left.

"Hatake Kakashi, Inju Chitsume, and Tounasa Konpaku."

It was a mixed feeling. He was overjoyed that his and Chitsume's fate were now intertwined, but now also shared this bond with the annoying loudmouth. Konpaku was smiling. Everyone knew he was an excellent ninja; the only people that were better than him were Kakashi and Chitsume. The three strongest people on one team would ensure certain victory in future missions.

"You all have been wonderful students and I'll miss you all very much." She smiled in a misty way. "Your new teachers will arrive soon." She gave her favorite students, including Kakashi, a hug, then left. Kakashi would be sure to visit her when he had time. After a few minutes a thin man sauntered in. He had mousy brown hair and a tall stature. He looked somewhat nervous. "Iekugi, Sae, Rei?" He asked uncertainly. The three stepped forward, Sae inching away from Iekugi. "Nice to meet you I'm Kawauso."

"Nice to meet you Kawauso-sensei." Rei said, bowing. He led the three out of then room and shut the door behind him. The next woman looked quite dangerous. She was tall for a girl and wore a long black cloak. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were a cruel black. Kakashi hoped profusely she was not his teacher.

"Fumihito, Gai, Naoko." She said venomously. "Call me Kageko-Sensei." She said shortly and went out without waiting for them. Kakashi felt sorry for Naoko. Konpaku looked over at Kakashi and Chitsume. They were the only ones left in the classroom. He waved and gave a broad smile. Kakashi felt a wave of detest, looking at Konpaku's huge goggles. He sighed and waved back along with Chitsume.

"Looks like were gonna be together for sometime!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Chitsume said. Kakashi remained silent. "It's weird, I've known you for six years and we've never really talked." Chitsume said amiably. Konpaku laughed a little.

"I always kinda wanted to make friends with you guys, but I didn't really know how to begin." He shrugged and laughed some more. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day. He found it even more annoying that Chitsume was just lapping it up, but did nothing. Seconds later the door slid open. A handsome man with a huge mane of blonde hair stepped inside. He wore the traditional outfits for instructors but somehow made it look very cool. He had a crooked smile and hazy eyes.

"I expect you're the students?" He asked in a mild voice. Kakashi nodded, standing up. He looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand. "Hatake Kakashi." He said, pointing at him.

"Yes, Sensei." He affirmed.

"And . . . Tounasa Konpaku . . ." He found Konpaku with his eyes. "And Inju Chitsume." He smiled. They all smiled back. "Right then. Come this way." He was silent as he led them away from the academy and into the more rural area of Konoha. It was a clear day and the sky was gaping wide. The afternoon hard turned the heavens a surreal blue and it seemed to be even bigger than usual. A light breeze blew carrying on it the smell of the first touches of autumn. The summer died and the air was growing strangely wonderful, filled with a bright, festive feel that made on think of cozy fall nights with the big glowing harvest moon above. The slightly yellow leaves swayed on the branches and created a pleasant rustling sound in the wind. The tall man led them up to a rounded hill with a tall tree perched on top and sat down at the base, exhaling loudly.

"So . . ." He looked at everyone with his gray-brown eyes. "You're my students." He scratched the back of his head. He laughed a bit nervously. "I never really had students before . . . So let's see, we should get to know each other some . . ." He shrugged. "I'm Yondaime. I'm 23 years old . . . uhhh . . . I like . . . food . . . especially at the Ichiraku ramen!" He smiled broadly, showing white teeth. "And girls." He smiled for a long time. "Now you guy tell me about yourselves!" He gestured to them warmly. "You go first." He pointed at Chitsume.

"Oh." She blushed a little at being put on the spot. "Well, okay, I'm Chitsume. I'm 12 years old and I like to practice Ninja arts, play games of all sorts and spend time with my friends. I hate bad food and annoying people. My best friend is Kakashi, and I wish to become the greatest Ninja in all of the world!" She giggled. Yondaime laughed a little too, then looked at Konpaku who gave a toothy grin and stood up.

"I'm Tounasa Konpaku!" He gave a sharp gesture to himself with his thumb. "I'm also twelve and I love to sleep. I like partying and having fun and joking around and acting crazy! It pisses me off when people act all cool and don't talk" He looked over at Kakashi who ignored him. "I just want to carry out missions for this village and my great-great-great-grandfather was a dragon . . ." He added a dramatic tone to his last words. Kakashi snorted softly to himself. _What an idiot._ He thought.

"Wow, pretty cool." Yondaime opened his eyes a little wider. Then he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi felt a bit annoyed; he hated talking about himself.

"My name is Kakashi and I think you know how old I am. I won't tell you what I like or dislike and I have no hopes and dreams." He said softly, not looking at anyone. Chitsume scoffed.

"He's just being dumb. He likes to read and he became a Chuunin at age 6. He's born on September fifteenth, blood type O, and he hates vegetable tempura. He's usually laid back and relaxed, but he can be secretive and solemn. He tries to buy the girly magazines from the drug store but always gets caught. His best qualities are he's loyal and a good asset to every team, but he's always late and has an odd sense of humor." She shot him a vengeful look. Kakashi remembered a certain incident where he sat outside her bedroom window at night and kept tapping on it and trying to scare her. The results weren't pretty when she discovered it was just a rooftop shenanigan. "Even though I've know him since I was born I've never once seen his face cuz he keep this on it." She reached for his mask but he brushed her hand away. Yondaime was finding this all very humorous.

"Wait a second, I have something to add." Kakashi said with the air of someone who was remembering a fact suddenly. "I know about everything embarrassing and secret thing that ever happened to Chitsume and I could tell you each and everyone of them, if you like." He said in a way that was almost bored. "Like how she we-"

"NO!!" She said, laughing and covering his mouth with her hand at the same time. Yondaime laughed a bit more.

"Well, you seem like an interesting bunch! Tomorrow we'll begin the real training. Let me tell you something, it was no mistake that you three were in this group. I was told that you two could easily pass the Chuunin exams already, and you've passed it six years ago! You're all very advanced. We're going to do very little training in here. I expect you all to get many missions down before the Chuunin exams start and when they do, I want you to blow them out of the water!" He yelled. "Now go and get some sleep, we start early tomorrow!" The three of them departed, leaving Yondaime at the tree.

"I think he's pretty cool!" Konpaku said to Chitsume as the walked across the fields. "Better than the mean looking Kageko lady at any rate." Chitsume laughed a little. Kakashi said nothing but thought dreamily of the atmosphere. These types of days made him feel distant and nostalgic. His mind drifted back to a day when he and Chitsume wandered here as children.

She laughed and ran around as he stood watching her. A moment later she came back crying.

"Kakashi, a bee stung me!" She cried waving her index finger around. He reached for it but she drew back. "No!! Don't touch it!"

"Let me see." He said in a flat voice, seizing her hand and inspecting her finger. He took at the little stinger in her finger with one swift motion and tosses it aside. She squealed a bit and sucked on her finger.

"Oww . . ." She whined. "What did you do?" She yelled.

"I took it out."

"Really?" She looked again with wide eyes. "Wow! It actually feels better! Thanks Kakashi-Kun! What would I do without you?" She giggled and drew closer. A kiss on the cheek.

Kakashi blushed a bit and smiled to himself, remembering the warmth on the side of his face.

"Oiii! Kakashi!" He was suddenly brought back to reality. He looked up. Konpaku was looking straight at him.

"What?" He asked a little sharply.

"Is it true you're a Chuunin?" Konpaku demanded. He didn't look impressed or inquisitive like most people did when asking this question. He looked offended and angry. Kakashi felt a little taken aback.

"Yeah. I reached that level when I was six." He said without any tone in his voice. Konpaku frowned.

"So, you think you're a lot better than me, don't you?" He challenged.

"Well, I don't know." Kakashi shrugged, sounding as he always did, careless and relaxed. Konpaku gritted his teeth and snorted with ire.

"What's your problem, man?" He stopped walking, squaring off to Kakashi. "I don't like your attitude!" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry." He shrugged again and scratched his head, appearing lazy and slack. Their eyes met and some sparks flew. Chitsume got between them both.

"Now, now. Let's not fight. Kakashi's already got one rival, Konpaku!" She laughed, trying to make them relaxed again. Kakashi began walking again. Konpaku still looked upset, but went back to talking with Chitsume. Kakashi found it slightly annoying in the way he made such a big deal about flirting with her as loudly and ostentatiously as possible. When he left them Kakashi felt a wave of relief. He and Chitsume walked down the darkening street, side by side, saying nothing.

"Does he bug you?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Kakashi didn't say anything for a while.

"Yes, in a way. I don't know why he was trying to pick a fight, though." He said dully.

"He's probably jealous or something. Not many people can even hold a flame to your skills." She said. He shrugged, shivering slightly in the weak breeze.

"Whatever. He just kind of gets on my nerves." He said slowly. Chitsume laughed.

"He must be something special then, if he's getting on _your_ nerves." She joked. They were at her doorstep. They faced each other for a while, not speaking. "Goodnight." She pushed him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Night." He waved as he stepped off into the gloom, not looking back.


End file.
